I Think I Might Have Inhaled You
by Jaan730
Summary: Tyler and Caroline. Angst, Connection, Could it be love? May turn M later
1. Chapter 1

Brringggggggg The bell rang, Caroline supersped it down to the door, she wondered who would ring the bell? _Maybe someone looking for her mom_… She opened the door. Stefan.

"You rang the bell." She said

"Yeah ." he shrugged, "So?"

"That's weird", and she turned and went upstairs, he followed her. "Whats up?" she asked.

"You told Tyler." She turn quickly.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You told him." He repeated. "How much?"

She sighed, _how did he know? No point in hiding it I suppose_…. "Just me. Not about you guys…But I want to" She blurted out. Stefan looked at her carefully.

"I don't think it's a good idea, he's a werewolf. He can kill us." Stefan said slowly

"I don't care! And really. Doesn't it make sense that he knows? He'll take proper precautions. It'll..It'll…just be better." She said. "Plus. He deserves to know." She mumbled

"Caroline…." said Stefan exasperatedly.

She cut him off, "No Stefan. Do NOT Caroline me. Damon killed his uncle. There are vampires roaming around the whole place. A crazy ass vampire compelled Matt to have Tyler kill him. He. Deserves. To. Know."

Stefan looked a bit taken aback…."Fine." he said finally. "Tell him." He turned to leave.

"And Damon?" Caroline called out behind him. "Will you deal with Damon?"

Without looking back he raised his hand with a thumbs up. Caroline smiled. She felt good. After last night, she felt guilty. Tyler poured out his heart to her, and she wasn't completely honest with him. It wasn't fair. She wanted to tell him everything and now she could.

This is a preview of my hopefully very good Tyler/Caroline Story. The general gist will be them and their angsty struggle. Their connection that they can't explain.

I _know_ its a short preview with no Tyler, but please let me know what you think. If I get a couple of reviews...I might even update tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

She went to school, Tyler was in her math class and all she could hope was that he'd be there. It had taken a lot of strength for Caroline not to go to his house in the morning, no need for him to freak out and not come to school. She needed him at school.

She sighed and looked out the window. Alaric was talking about riots, not interested right now Alaric. It was close to the full moon. His temper might be acting up, but, she had to hell him. _Its eating up my damn dead insiders…jeeeshh Tyler. Why couldn't you still act like a jerk, it was easier to hate you.  
_  
She didn't approach him after history or math, instead she walked past the table where Elena and Bonnie were sitting and headed out to the bleachers. Tyler was sitting on them, she came and sat next o him. At first they both stayed quiet, stared out onto the green field. There was nothing wrong with their silent companionship; she didn't want to disturb his thoughts_. I have to tell you something Tyler…but I don't want you to run from me._ But she didn't say anything and let him enjoy his silent contemplating.

Tyler broke the silence with, "You wanted to say something." It wasn't a question. She didn't question how he knew that.

Instead she said "I'm not the only Vampire…That I know."

He turned to look at her. He wasn't angry, he just looked at her. His brown eyes open to what she had to say, she didn't look away.  
She took a deep breath and began….

**Next Morning**:  
Caroline paced back and forth in front of the Lockwood Mansion. She wanted to talk to Tyler, heck, just see Tyler, but it was 5 o'clock in the morning, and she didn't want to freak him out. Plus she didn't even know if he was speaking to her.

"mUggghhhhh" burst out of Caroline's mouth. "This is so. Frustrating. Men. Are **NOT** supposed to be this hard to read!"

She turned away from the mansion and started walking towards her car. Crreeaaaak. She stopped. She heard the rustling and crack of leaves, far away in the woods that had crept up close to the old estate Tyler. She felt it, she could hear his breathing, but it wasn't his noise. It was something else, his proximity, it tingled through her body, every nerve was on edge. _**Tyler.**_

_Note:Thanks for the reviews/people who read and liked.I hope that you all like this part suggestions are always welcome! Keep in mind that i don't have a beta so bear with errors**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3: Connection

Caroline:

There wasn't anything to be said it seemed. He was talking to her; he forgave her without words. She knew it. She knew it from his soft brown eyes. She knew it from something inside of her, with every fiber of her body, she felt him forgiving her. There was a connection, a feeling somewhere below her heart. It swelled up inside of her and poured into her eyes.

Tyler:

She started to tear up, and something inside of him roared. _Make it stop._ Every fiber of him wanted to make her stop crying. He had walked away, and he knew that it was wrong. But he had been angry, and he didn't want to hurt her. Anger had been coming in ebbs, anything and everything would make him angry. Maybe it was the wolf phenomena, but he suspected that it was more a combination of wolf, the sudden shock of knowing that he was a wolf, and the enigma that was Caroline Forbes. But he wasn't angry anymore. Not at her. He was angry at that Damon and his brother. And at Elena. Stupid vampires and doppelgangers and all of that was spinning around in his head, and he was tired. Just tired. But looking at her, and the tears that were threatening to fall made him calm, and then they made him sad. He started towards her, very slowly, and she did the same.

Caroline:

They stopped in the middle, about three inches away from each other, and still they didn't talk. There seemed to be no need to. The heat was radiating off of him from his run, and Caroline surmised that because he was a werewolf, he was always going to be hot. _Temperature hot. Feewwhhhh._ Breathe Caroline. But she couldn't. That intense connection was still there. She couldn't explain it but every emotion that Tyler was feeling, she could feel it too. He was angry, then he was sad, and now he was just exhausted.

He began, "I'm…I…sorry for leaving.." His eyes were tired; they were still the same as Caroline saw two nights again. Helpless. She mouthed "it's okay" and they turned and walked silently back to the house.

* * *

Caroline Forbes had never been in Tyler Lockwood's bedroom before. Not during any of the Founders Day events, not when they were kids, never. She had spent a significant amount of her early childhood with Tyler Lockwood and the later years avoiding him. And then years after that being rather neutral to him. Tyler was Elena's really good friend [and Caroline's sorta friend], Matt's best friend, kind of a jerk, acquaintance, casual 'hi' type of friend. That's it. But still, after 17 years of knowing Tyler, never had she been in here.

It was unlike the untouchable grandeur of the rest of the Lockwood Mansion. It was simple. Smooth angular cedar furniture, dark bed spread, plain walls. If someone were to describe the room, that is what they would say. But Caroline noticed more. She walked to the desk and ran her hand over it; it had a work surface, and put up slightly messily were rough sketches. Caroline continued walking; beside the dresser were sets for free weights and thrown on top of them was a football. Tyler's keys and spare change cluttered the top of the dresser. She walked past the dresser to the large bay window, two pillows were stalked up on one side and sitting in front of them was a sketchpad, open to a page. Caroline wanted to look closer but in the background she heard doorknob turning and sped to the bed. She plunked herself on the edge, her feet dangling above the floor.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this part, its longer [a bit!] thanks to Lizy [zvforever] for being an amazing person and beta-ing the chapter**

**So I know there is not a whole lot of action in this part, but the connection is really important for further in the story. Them feeling each others emotions is going to play an important part. **

**As always please review, give suggestions for what you want to see etc. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Maine

He had told her to wait inside his room, she was surprised that he was up so early, when she commented on the fact he just said. "I like to run in the mornings", and motioned her inside, telling her that he'd be back after a shower. She leaned sat straight up on the bed, inexplicably nervous about Tyler's entry into the room.

Tyler opened the door, he had changed into on black jeans and a full sleeve black t-shirt, which hugged every inch of his daily bulking body. He walked up until he was right in front of her, without a sound. He looked down toward her then slowly, hesitantly, grazed his hand against her chin, pulling her face up toward his. She forced her eyes up towards his, slowly, aware of the hesitancy in her eyes. He stared down at her, his eyes pouring into hers, unflinching and unmoving. _He doesn't know what to say. _ Then she voiced, "You don't know what to say", he looked startled, and then stepped back, looking hazed. "Are you still mad at me?" she continued tentatively. Tyler shook his head no and Caroline breathed out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, stood up and continued. "Because I really am sorry, I know it was really bad to lie to you, but there were so many things and Elena and Mason and Vicki and Damon, I mean he's **for sure** going to kill me and-"

"Its fine" interrupted Tyler, "Don't-"

'Because a werewolf bite can kill a vampire and he doesn't want you to kill him be-"

"Caroline"

"Cause he killed Vicki and he knows that you-

"CAROLINE!" he moved forward and covered her mouth, and said softly, "Its fine."

He had closed in the distance between them; he was close to her again, too close. She could feel the heat from his body; it radiated out of him, and warmed her right to the core. His breathe was even, steady, albeit a little fast. His eyes never left hers, and this time it made her feel funny, the blood started throbbing through her views and her chest started constricting, and all the while he didn't move. She had a suspicion that he knew what he did to her, and that perhaps his body was doing the same thing.

Tyler had to shut her up, she had been talking way too fast and it was kind of annoying. But he had stepped to close, and obviously once she'd shut up he would have moved back, but he couldn't. He felt her tense up, he felt her anxiety, her confusion, and he realized that **he **was the one affecting her. But he realized this because he could feel her emotions; every one of them was inside of him, a separate entity from his own emotions (which were starting to confuse him too) but inside of him. A part of him. _Not normal _he deduced _Not. At. All. _

She broke it. Well he did. Caroline heard a car pulling up the driveway. _Tyler's Mom. _She panicked, but before she could pull away he did. He looked a little puzzled but didn't mention it. He blinked and looked around a bit before he motioned toward the back door in explanation, "My mom". Caroline nodded. _ How the hell does he know? Do werewolves have super hearing too? _ She'd have to remember to ask him later, she needed to move away from this bedroom. It made her feel weird, the scent overwhelmed her, it made her feel comfortable; safe, and Tyler's presence, his heat; made her feel at home. She didn't know how to deal with it, and she couldn't face it. _Time to leave Caroline…._

"Going to school?" she asked.

"Yeah", and added after a pause, "How did you get here?"

"Oh, um I walked"

"You walked all the way from your house to here? 10 miles?" he said incredulously.

"Well…" she began "I vamp sped some of the way and… I needed the break. Mind cleansing time or whatever".

"Ahh" a look of amusement crept up on his face.

"What!"

"Mind cleansing?" he said through his grin.

Caroline laughed. "Shut up" he hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Let's go".

He grabbed his bag from the floor and followed her out with a grin plastered on his face.

Tyler pulled into a parking spot and Caroline picked up her bag, put her hand on the door before she realized that Tyler wasn't moving.

"Tyler?" she whispered

He turned his head to her, he eyes wide, and afraid, "Ten days."

Caroline felt a pain in her heart, her throat constricted and she closed her eyes. He was going to hell and back and she couldn't stop it. A feeling of pure anger rushed through her; she should be able to help him. She needed to help him, his pain was- it was- it was causing her pain, it was her pain. As if she was going through it herself. Caroline opened her eyes slowly. She looked toward Tyler who had turned his head forward again, and she took in his profile. He was strongly cut, masculine, he held his head high, and he was intimidating. Strong. And all of this was true, even now, but Caroline saw a little crease developing on the side of his eye, and a slight darkening beneath it. He was worried, he wasn't sleeping, and he was hurting. She reached her hand out and smoothed over the crease, leaning forward until her nose was just barely touching the skin of his cheek. His breath hitched, barely, but she could hear it. Her own breathing deepened, his skin, his closeness it had a calming effect on her. She closed her eyes, just for a second, and with his own eyes closed he started "Caroline-"

"Shhh", She covered his mouth, and turned his face toward her own. They're faces weren't touching even now, but he was exploding through her, not his scent, not his warmth. Just **him. ** All of Tyler was flowing through her, he encompassed her skin, he flowed through her veins, he was in her eyes, and his heart was engulfed within hers, his eyes, molten brown, searched through hers, she told him, just through her own eyes,_ I'll be there_**. **She said nothing, but he knew.

* * *

"Caroline!" She heard a shout behind her. _Matt. Oh no. _She stiffened but took a courageous breath and turned.

"Hey Matt!" she said in a slightly false voice.

"Hey." His voice was soft, and he moved to touch her arm, but she leaned away and he pulled back. He quickly hid the look of hurt that flashed across his face and said. "What's up?"

"Oh…nothing…just the usual" she said faintly.

"I saw that Tyler gave you a ride, is your car fine?" _Ah the reason. _ She didn't bite.

"Yeah, its fine, thanks for asking", she said in a clipped voice.

A voice emerged from behind her. "Hey, did you know that Mr. Williams is giving us the next two blocks off? Thank god, I can't stand-"abruptly it stopped, Tyler, who clearly hadn't seen Matt in front of Caroline, halted. "Oh" he said. "Sorry, I didn't realize…" he looked completely neutral but Caroline spotted a vein throbbing in his neck, "I'll just go" he said firmly, and passed them. Caroline looked past Matt as she saw his figure mix into the throng of students. Barely ten seconds later she followed him, not realizing, or caring, that she left behind a rather bewildered Matt.

"Tyler?" she caught up to him, "You're planning on leaving without me?"

"No. I was going to wait for you by the car" he explained quickly "…I figured I was interrupting. Sorry" he said, not looking at her.

"No." she said bluntly. He looked at her, eyebrow raised, she stared back at him. "You were not interrupting. "

"Oh." He said looking rather relieved. "Imma give you a ride home cause now we have last two blocks free" after a pause he added, "Or actually wherever you want to go"

They had reached his car, and he grabbed her bag from her to put it in the back, "Where are you going" she asked curiously.

"Maine" he said matter-of-factly.

"Really wh- I'm sorry what!" she stopped right outside the car door.

"Yup" And he ducked into his car. Caroline stood dumbfounded _Maine? What?_ She quickly followed him into the car. "Maine?"

* * *

**oh hello there. i'm sure you had forgotten all about this story. i know that i had (NO LIES) I promise I didn't. I have this whole damn thing written up on my computer and I just decided that I had to travel the world and work and all of these THINGS..I'm sorry. So if you'll forgive me, please read this chapter (and y'know the three previous ones in case you've forgotten what happened), and leave me a review! You'll also have to forgive me, I have no beta, so even though I read this through 3 times I'm sure there are mistakes. Which you can feel free to point out. :)  
**

**Feel free to yell at me for disappearing in those reviews! ;)**

**Jaan**


	5. Chapter 5: Road Trip

**Hey Guys! Back again w/ a slightly shorter wait. I have the next part ready (yay). So it should be too long. Reviews are love. :)**

Vampire Diaries is not mine.

* * *

"Yes Caroline" he revved up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

" But…But." she stammered. "Why?"

He sighed, turned the engine on and started driving. "Closest werewolf I could find. Home?"

"I'm coming with you" she blurted out, " I'll grab my stuff quickly."

He didn't bother arguing with her, not when he knew he couldn't, and not when he knew that he wanted her there. If he was being selfish that was just too bad, Caroline wouldn't back down, and he would protect her. He would make sure she was safe. So he nodded and kept driving.

Caroline packed with in five minutes, and ran back outside, where Tyler was still waiting. Tyler started the car and after a few minutes asked, "What about your Mom?" Caroline didn't answer right away, she bit her lip, her first instinct, and it pained her to admit it, was to compel her mom, she turned to Tyler with nervous, confused eyes. Tyler reached into his pocket and handed her his phone. "Call Stefan. Or Damon. You don't have to do it." She nodded gratefully, and placed the call. She called Damon, he would do it for her, she told him that she had to leave town for a few days, and he said he would deal with it. She sighed and leaned back into the seat, and realized Tyler always knew what she was thinking. Well, not always, but for the past few weeks. And the same could be said for her; not exactly what he was thinking per say, but it wasn't just a feeling. She knew. It was inexplicable, _maybe it's a side effect of being supernatural or something_, she wasn't satisfied with that explanation, but she shook it off. _Other things to deal with Caroline, focus._

She had packed for about a week, and she was content letting him drive for a bit, but she insisted that she would be driving after. She knew he needed to get away, but she was not going to have him falling asleep at the wheel. She pulled out a bottle of water from her bag and placed it in the cup holder, next she took her showed off and sat criss-cross on the seat. He looked at her with a bemused expression. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Tyler Lockwood. It is approximately an 18 hour drive to Maine. Barring no traffic, which there obviously will be because it is a **long weekend.** We are going to be in the car for a long time. I am just getting comfortable" His smile grew and she looked away from him and said in a fake serious voice. "Go. Get your clothing". He parked and ran toward his house, with a smile on his face. _ Strange _Caroline thought _ I've seen him smile more today than he has for a long time. _

Ten minutes later they were on their way. Two pillows, on blanket, water bottles, snacks, maps shoes, and a computer bag filled the back seat. While the trunk was stuffed with ropes, bloodbags, chains, vervain darts, wolfsbane and other items, that should they be pulled over by the police, would require some serious explaining.

Caroline leaned back in the seat, yawning, Tyler's eyes were closed in the seat next to her, and Caroline could tell he was sleeping, his breathe was steady and she felt his peace. They had driven the whole day, with Caroline taking over after dinner. They had stopped by at a rather run down diner, but they ate like mad people. Tyler poked fun at her, saying that she ate too much, shutting up rather promptly when she pointed out that he ordered twice the amount of food. They laughed at some people in the dinner, joked, chatted with the waitress and ate and ate. They talked on and off amicably the whole ride, sometimes chatting away about their childhood, about school and sometimes listening to music, playfully. Caroline learned more about Tyler in one day than she knew about him her whole life; he learned that he hated Katy Perry, liked Nirvana and (surprisingly) Lifehouse. She learned that he like watching old movies, classics he called them "not like the insane amounts of trash that they make now", and that he spoke four languages fluently, Italian, French, Hindi and Spanish. When she asked him how he said, picked 'em up, and when she pushed him he said, not quite looking at her, sometimes I got bored at home alone. And once again, Caroline felt her chest constrict. They hadn't talked after that, instead Caroline insisted that he get a little shut-eye because she could drive all night.

Neither of them brought up any of the things that should be forefront of their minds, but after a long time she felt content. There was something about talking with Tyler and she couldn't find anywhere else. They had they're rhythm, one that they had never had before, but it didn't seem new. There was so much going on in Mystic Falls, there was so much tension and with Tyler it seemed to all slip away. They had been driving through the night and Caroline, although she didn't need as much sleep as the regular person, she was beginning to realize that she did, in fact, need it, contrary to what she told Tyler. They were in a remote area, nothing except highway and trees. _ I'll just pull over at the next exit and see what I find. _


End file.
